List of Minor Characters
The following alphabetical list is of minor and briefly mentioned characters found in the parahumans series. These characters played a small to no role in the main plotlines. This page is for normal humans. For minor parahuman characters, see List of Parahuman Characters. Allie Frazier Good with a guitar and music. Resigned to her life in the fallen. She is crushing hard on Lachlan. Principal Blackwell Principal Blackwell was the principal of Winslow High school and was only seen during the discussion of misconduct of Taylor's bullying incidents.Hive 5.4 She may have been pushed by the PRT.Blackwell was pushed by the PRT to go soft on Sophia. - Wildbow on Reddit Appearance Principal Blackwell was described as "a narrow woman, dirty blond, with that severe bowl-cut haircut," and her dress appeared to be like "attending a funeral." Brooks Medic for Coil as an acerbic personality that seems at odds with his skills and focus as a medic. Performed surgery on Skitter and has some skill when dealing with poisons. Bullet Bullet is a former fighting dog that got injured and dumped at a pound,“The one you were talking to a few minutes ago is Bullet. She’s the smartest in the group. Her breed craves exercise, they’re meant to run around all day with hunters… except she was used as a beta to warm dogs up for one of the dogfighting rings around here and her shoulder was torn up pretty badly. Even with the shoulder healed as well as it’s gonna get, it hurts too much for her to run as much as she needs.” I spotted Bullet in the crowd. Sure enough, she was lagging behind the rest. I thought maybe she was favoring one leg. “If your power heals, why doesn’t it help her? Or Angelica’s eye and ear?” Bitch shrugged. “Lisa said it has something to do with me making a ‘blueprint’. It’s babble to me. All I know is that it doesn’t help older health problems. It gets rid of disease and cancer, and parasites, and most damage they take when they’re big. That’s all.” “I think I get it,” I told her. I looked at Bullet, who had stopped running and was sitting in the middle of the field, watching others run. “Do they all have stories like that?” “Most.” “Damn,” I felt a pang of sympathy for the animals. The herd of dogs returned to me, and a shaggy dog dropped the ball at my feet. “Good dog,” I told it. I threw the ball, aiming to get it near Bullet, and the herd of dogs rushed off again, with more than a few excited barks. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.3 where the injury healed incorrectly. She tried to scam food from her new masters 'friend'.A white dog with a nub of a tail and chestnut colored patches on its body and over its ears approached me, sitting to stare at me as I took my first bite of my wrap. I swallowed, and I told the dog, “No. This is too good to share, and it probably wouldn’t be good for you anyways.” The dog cocked its head quizzically. “You are awfully pretty, though,” I told it. - Excerpt from Buzz 7.3 When an Endbringer came to Brockton Bay she was sent by her master to help. She died valiantly and her master carved her name on the Endbringer Fight Memorial. Alan Barnes Lawyer. A work friend of Carol Dallon. Father of Emma Barnes. Chapters featuring him are tagged as "Alan". Works to protect Emma and Shadow Stalker; after Emma's actions are publicly exposed and Taylor is outed presumably suffers a loss of standing. Blames Taylor for Emma's death. Cami Cami is a member of Gilpatrick’s Patrol Group at Wayfair High School, along side Jasper. Appearance She could be said to have a permanent scowl. Perpetually pissed. Dressed in similar shades as Gilpatrick. Blacks and grays.Daybreak 1.1 Cubs Cubs is a member of Gilpatrick’s Patrol Group at Wayfair High School, alongside Jasper. Appearance A large gentlemen, tall, broad-shouldered, fit, with his hair cut short. Dressed in similar shades as Gilpatrick. Blacks and grays.Daybreak 1.1 Dimitri Dimitri was a sniper that worked for Coil. He was second-in-command of the group loaned to Tattletale. Along with Minor, Dimitri was one of the soldiers that Tattletale trusted enough to run her shelter and background activity. Director Hearthrow Director Hearthrow is the Director of Parahuman Response Team Department Four in Chicago. History Director Hearthrow used to be a soldier. He ran Weaver's operation with certain restrictions: surveillance had to be airtight, with check-ins, breaks that had to fall between check-ins, and restrictions on Weaver entertaining herself or drawing attention. He believed that compromising with Weaver would be disastrous, as she'd always take a mile from any concession. He was right. Everlyn The daughter of Love Lost. She was tragically killed in an attack by the Fallen on a mall, that ended in the Mall Cluster being created. The Gails The Gails were Theo's foster parents. Mr. and Mrs. Gail also looked after ten other children, ages ranging from from four to seventeen. Mrs. Gail was not known indulging the children, as Theo noted the event of her bringing him an ice cream sandwich, something that the other foster kids were not rewarded.Interlude 26b Gerry Gerry was a former dockworker who worked alongside Danny Hebert. He was described as a "big guy, burly, Black Irish." Rumor went around that Gerry went on to become one of Über and Leet’s henchmen. Mentioned in Insinuation 2.01. Mr. Gladly's Girlfriend Briefly seen alongside Mr. Gladly, Mr. Gladly's girlfriend was a tall blonde seen in shelter at CB-10. She is seen only to scream and burying her face into Mr. Gladly's shoulder when Leviathan attacked the shelter they took refuge in. Her presence bugged Taylor as she disliked Mr. Gladly and thought of her as someone who didn't truly know him as a teacher. Her fate along with Mr. Gladly is never mentioned outright, though it is possible both had died to Leviathan.Extermination 8.5 Mrs. Knott Mrs. Knott is a teacher at Winslow High. Appearance Mrs. Knott was initially described as tall, broad-shouldered, and had a strong jaw. Her generally feminine style of dressing and her long blonde hair contrasted with her masculine features.Mrs. Knott was a tallish, broad shouldered and strong jawed woman. She kind of looked like a caricature of a transvestite with her long blond hair and trying-too-hard-to-be-girly dress and blouse. You just had to imagine her with stubble on her chin or hairy legs and she was the image of a man doing a very bad job at passing as a woman. She was an alright teacher though; she was usually content to give us advanced students an in-class assignment and then focus on the more rambunctious majority for the rest of the class. - Insinuation 2.2 (Internet Archive) However, this passage was removed in a later edit, meaning it may no longer be canon.Mrs. Knott was an alright teacher, if not the most hands on; she was usually content to give us advanced students an in-class assignment and then focus on the more rambunctious majority for the rest of the class. - Excerpt from Insinuation 2.2. Personality Mrs. Knott wasn't a very hands-on teacher with the advanced students, preferring to give them an in-class assignment and then focus on the more rambunctious majority for the rest of the class. History She taught Taylor Hebert's Computer class.Insinuation 2.2Agitation 3.1 During the conference discussing Taylor's bullying in Hive 5.4, Mrs. Knott was the only faculty member noted to have seated on Taylor's side of the table. However, this may just have been due to the fact that there were no other seats available.We were directed down the hall to where the guidance counselor's offices were, a room with an egg-shaped conference table. The trio and their guardians were seated at one end of the table, seven in total, and we were asked to sit at the other, the tip of the egg. The principal and my teachers all came into the room not long after, filling in the seats between us. Maybe I was reading too much into things after seeing an eerie echo of this situation just two days ago, with the meeting of villains, but I noted that Mr. Gladly sat next to Madison's dad, and the chair next to my dad was left empty. We would have been completely isolated from the mass of people at the other side of the table if Mrs. Knott, my homeroom teacher, hadn't sat at my left. I wondered if she would have, if there'd been another seat. - Hive 5.4 This is reinforced in that she is seen to have made little attempt to defend Taylor. Jaw Merc for Coil Landon Landon is an ‘objective observer’ assigned by Gilpatrick to study Victoria while on a patrol assignment.Daybreak 1.2 Leah A fit woman who joined the The Chosen, at the behest of Coil's Organization. Lisette The most powerful woman in the world. By giving money to a homeless man and listening to his story she inherited the position.Interlude 18.x Went to the authorities and told her incredible tale, was released and the report was filed.Interlude 26 Would have a conversation with Cauldron about Scion's real appropriated name.Venom 29.8 Mar Mar is an ‘objective observer’ assigned by Gilpatrick to study Victoria while on assignment. He knows there are secrets about her. He made smug insinuations about Victoria’s name and background. He tries to get a rise out of her by saying her full name aloud on a bus full of fellow patrollers. He realizes Victoria is a cape during an assignment to keep the peace at an assembly announcing a new hero team with Fume Hood. Once Jasper reveals this assignment was a setup with Mar and Landon, Mar becomes quiet and follows orders. Minor Merc for Coil Polka As Nilbog's very first creation and friend, Polka was his favorite. By the time Nilbog is first encountered, during Sting 26.4, there had been three versions of Polka, as Nilbog's creations could only live for a limited time. Polka was a blue-skinned, white-haired female creature with a long, narrow tail. Her face was narrow with a reptilian structure, having four fangs at the front, with skin that was very smooth and human-like. She wore clothing more appropriate for toddlers.“Four years. Sometimes five.” All at once, the light was gone from Nilbog’s face, the sudden fury quenched. “Who’s your favorite?” Jack asked. “Polka,” Nilbog said. He reached out, and a female creature, no taller than three feet, hopped up onto the lap of the creature beside her king. She had a narrow face with a reptilian structure, with only four fangs at the very front, but smooth, humanlike skin. Her hair was white, her skin blue. She wore a toddler’s clothes, a long, narrow tail lashing behind her. Nilbog stroked her hair. “Not the first Polka,” Jack said. “No. The third.” “She was your first, and you love her for that, because she drew you from the hell that was your life before godhood, gave you this.” - Excerpt from Sting 26.4 A fourth version of Polka was also created by Nilbog. It is unknown if this was before, during, or after his captivity and torture at the hands of The Nine. Possible when he was making soldiers to fight Zion.A good fifth of our fighting force here was made up of Nilbog’s creatures and Dragon’s suits, which self-repaired and kludged together with the remains of other damaged suits to return to the field again and again. ... He was throwing punches again, hurling himself into the thickest parts of the crowd. Nilbog’s creations were taking the brunt of the attack. ... We were distant enough that I could see the circle of golden light expanding around them, a ring that ripped through the ground, demolishing it. Nilbog’s creations, the defending forces and Dragon’s suits were all toppled as the ground settled. Buildings collapsed. A wounded Leviathan emerged from the water, approaching Scion with an almost lazy slowness. Capes practically fought one another to get their footing and get out of the way. Some were too rough in their hurry to get by Nilbog’s creations, only to get attacked by the things in retaliation. - Excerpt from Speck 30.2 This fourth Polka was the parent of Dot. Dot lamented that she was the child of the fourth Polka, as she considered the third Polka to be the most beautiful and clever of the four, to which Nilbog responded that the fourth Polka was clever as well. Doctor Q Doctor for Coil's Organization and others. Mr. Quinlan Mr. Quinlan was Taylor's math teacher. History He appeared only during the discussion into Taylor's accusation of bullying, speaking to defend the school's lack of action in concerns to Taylor's bullying. Renick Renick was the Deputy Director of the Brockton Bay branch of the PRT. History Found himself in command during the Echidna crisis. He was disappointed when Miss Militia brought The Undersiders in but had not arrested them. Senegal Big merc for Coil Yan Yan was a former member of the ABB who tortured Emma, until the girl was saved by Shadow Stalker. This probably led to Taylor being bullied and eventually Triggering. Would later join Skitter as a henchman before rebelling and being forced out of the city. Category:Characters